youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Girl
| age (2010) = | age (2016) = | species = | designation = | gender = Female | hair color = Blond | eye color = Blue | relatives = | mentor = Wonder Woman | affiliation = The Team | powers = Flight, Super strength, Invulnerability | equipment = Lasso, bracelets, Stealth-tech | first = 201 | voice = Mae Whitman }} Wonder Girl (real name Cassie) is a member of the Team. Personality Wonder Girl is a very tough young girl, with a very energetic, carefree and eager personality. Despite her appearance, she likes to take on foes stronger than herself. She loves to fight, and enjoys missions in which there will be physical confrontations. Sitting on the sidelines is less to her liking. She can occasionally lose focus when impressed by something, but can regain focus when corrected. Her teammates have also remarked that stealth is not her strong suit. Physical appearance Wonder Girl has a slender yet muscular build with blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, running down her back, and she wears a black headband. She wears a black sleeveless top with two stylized golden W's on it, which resemble the W's that Wonder Woman wears across her camisole. She has red pants with two white stripes on the sides, and blue shoes. When her Stealth-tech is active, her entire costume, shoes and all, turns black, with the exception of the stylized W's, which turn gray. Like Wonder Woman, she wears two silver bracelets and star earrings (though silver instead of red), and uses a golden lasso that hangs around her waist. History 2011-2015 With her mother's consent, Wonder Girl became the protégé of Wonder Woman and joined the Team. 2016 When Lobo was trying to kill secretary general Tseng, Wonder Girl and Batgirl were called in, and distracted the alien. Batgirl tried to escape with Tseng, while Wonder Girl took care of Lobo. Lobo eventually prevailed and revealed that Tseng was a robot, operated by a Krolotean. Lobo left with the krolotean, as Wonder Girl looked on. After the Justice League identified locations around the world with Krolotean activity, Wonder Girl was assigned as Alpha Squad along with Nightwing, to capture the remaining Kroloteans in Philadelphia. Wonder Girl and Nightwing took the Super-Cycle to Philadelphia. Their targets got away. After the Gamma Squad (Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy) saved the abductees from the Kroloteans, Wonder Girl arrived on the Sphere. Wonder Girl and her mentor, Wonder Woman, were part of Delta Squad during the mission to stop the Kroloteans on Malina Island. They were called in for backup when the enemies started to retreat. They both took out multiple Mechs. When they learned the base was set to explode, they picked up Aquaman and Lagoon Boy and retreated to the Bio-Ship. As the Leaguers accused of crimes on Rimbor prepared to depart, Wonder Girl expressed her desire to come along. Wonder Woman refused, as only a select group would be necessary, and she could never convince her mother to allow it. Powers and abilities * Flight * Invulnerability * Expert Hand-to-hand: She has been trained by Wonder Woman herself; in combat, she has bested Devastation once. * Super strength * Superhuman reflexes Equipment * Bracelets Indestructable bracelets that Wonder Girl uses frequently in fights. Coupled with Wonder Girl's reflexes, she is capable of blocking bullets in mid-air. * Lasso An indestructable lasso often used to grab and throw enemies in fights. * Stealth-Tech: By pressing the W's on her costume, she is able to activate her stealth tech. Appearances Background in other media * This Wonder Girl is based on Cassie Sandsmark; Cassie is the third person to be called Wonder Girl. The first was Diana (the later Wonder Woman), the second Donna Troy, a founding member of the Teen Titans. Cassie is the daughter of Zeus and archeologist Helena Sandsmark, a friend of Diana's. She first became Wonder Girl clandestinely (and sporting a black wig), and was only later accepted by Wonder Woman. She joined Young Justice, and later became the leader of the Teen Titans. * This is Cassie's first animated appearance. * Wonder Girl was one of the few characters declared off-limits in the early production process, meaning that she could not be used during the first season. That restriction was eventually lifted.Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Question #13435. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-10. * 'Super Strength ' References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team